Strange
by Ashes244
Summary: One day Peter wakes up and goes outside to find a strange girl has randomly chosen to visit his house. What will the outcome be of this visit?


A one story, run down house in the middle of nowhere. Not a likely place to find happiness or warm welcomings. One single read into town and trees surrounding it. The little house is a dull, light shade of blue, like the sky on a good day. Nameless junk cluttered around it adds to the mystery that s the little blue house.

Between two trees hangs a hammock. A simple hammock with few colours. On said hammock sits a girl. A girl that isn't too young but not old either, she may be in her late teens. Her long light brown hair cascades in waves down her back and shoulders. She sits in the middle of the hammock not moving, or making a sound, she only watches the house.

No birds sing, no small creatures run about, the world is silent and unmoving. Finally a boy steps out of the little blue house. He has shaggy brown hair that falls to his jaw. He appears to be a bit older than the girl. He is shirtless, fit but not muscular, and his facial hair has grown past stubble but isn't much longer.

For what feels like hours the boy and girl just stare at the other. The boy is the first to speak. "Do I know you?" The girl answers with a simple "no." The boy unphased by her presence grabs a beer and offers her another. "Beer? For breakfast? I'll pass, thank you." She politely pushes the bottle away. "Your loss," the boy said off sidedly. "Why are you on my hammock?" He says with a slight change of attitude. "It is a nice place to sit." She was watching his every move as if she would look away and back again to find him gone.

Trying politeness again the boy says, "As fun as this is I really don't appreciate random people showing up at my house for no reason. Is there something I could help you with?" She stares up at him for a few moments then quietly replies, "Can you tell me why the world spins clockwise?" With a straight face he answers, "It's the way of the gods." She gives him the sweetest smile she could muster before she starts laughing, he joins her and they laugh like old friends.

When both people had calmed down the boy calmly asked, "Who are you?" Taken back by his question she took a coupe seconds to come up with a reply. "I am whoever I want to be." She said with a twinkle of mystery in her eyes. Before he could say anything she asked, "Are you a werewolf?" It was the boy's turn to be slightly confused as how to answer her question. "What makes you ask something like that?" He threw away his beer bottle and stood before her leaning on some junk. "Your index and middle fingers are the same size." While he inspected his fingers she continued. "I read on the internet that if a person's index and middle fingers were the same size they are a werewolf." She said with a matter-of-fact tone. Thinking about what she had said he replied, "For that to be true werewolves would have to be real." He smiled down at her as she gave him her I'm-made-of-sugar smile. "That is true. So you must just be a different person."

Silence came upon the two teens again. "Why did you come to my house of all places?" She only smiled at him. Taking that as the only response he was going to get he smiles back. "I like your house. It is very welcomely." He snorted at her response and glanced at the broken appliances and furniture, the piles of leaves that need to be raked, and the house it's self, broken and run down. "Yeah it's very welcomely." He stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is!" The girl started. "Sure it's run down and broken junk is all over your yard but that just shows that someone lives here. If I had to choose between your house and a mansion I would pick your house because you can tell what kind of people live there by how it looks and who knows what could be hidden inside a mansion." He thought about what she said as he looked around his yard. "I never thought about it like that. Am I going to see more people like you show up at my house because it is so _welcomely?_" She laughed quietly. "No don't worry people don't think the same way as I do. Most people I know are scared of this place."

She looked down and started playing with a loose thread. "Well that's good I only need one strange girl showing up at my house." He noticed her sadness and tried to lighten the mood. "My mother is strange enough to equal 4 of you so I guess by those calculations I have 5 strange girls in my life at the moment." She was still sad. He nudged her knee with his to get her attention. "I used that big word to impress you don't expect that again." He smiled at her when she looked up.

"My name's Peter," he put out his hand and she gladly shook it. "Nice to meet you Peter." He waited for her to say her name but she just smiled up at him. "Do I get to know your name?" He asked as he sat down beside her. "Not now."

They sat facing each other as a silence fell. This wasn't an awkward silence it felt nice to just have someone there. The girl stared at the beautiful lake beside the run down, fix-er upper of a house that Peter lived in. As she did this Peter watched her, looking for a sign to show him why a beautiful, innocent girl would randomly show up at his little shack of a house.

He took in all of her features; all of them made her look almost magical. Her light brown hair looked almost golden once the sun hit it, her green eyes looked like moss or leaves, and since Peter loved the woods he found her eyes to be the most beautiful pair ever. Her nose is small and very pixie-like and her lips are red and perfect. The longer he stared at her, the harder it was for him to look away. He neede to know who she was because no one _that_ perfect could have come to his house randomly, but Peter couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just wanted to sit there forever and watch her.

After he watched her for 10 minutes his list of "how perfect she is" grew to be about a mile long. However perfect his morning had been so far Peter knew that his mother would wake up soon and the girl would have to leave. But before she did there were two things he needed to do; he needed to know her name, and fix the bit of hair that kept falling out from behind her ear.

The girl didn't want her morning to end but she felt like it would soon. She wasn't ready for it to end; this was the first time she ever felt like she belonged. More and more minutes passed by before either one moved. Peter, deciding it was time to find out who she is, lifted his hand and brushed her hair back behind her ear. She immediately turned her head and looked into his eyes. Peter, his hand by her face, just looked back.

Just then Peter's mother walked out "Peter, what do you- oh hello?" The mother looked between the two teens and Peter dropped his hand. The girl felt as though she had over stayed her "welcome". "Hi there Peter's mom," she said as she got up. "Hi. I'll just be inside making breakfast if you want anything." Peter's mother retreated inside after Peter gave her a few looks. "I'll let you get on with your day now." The girl started to walk off into the forest. "Don't you want to take the road? I could drive you? You don't want to get lost!" Peter called out after her. "Nah, I'm fine. I never get lost. Bye Peter!" She ran off through the trees like it was easy as pie. Peter watched her until she was nowhere to be seen.

He started to walk inside when his heart dropped. Peter had forgotten to find out who she is. Feeling very stupid Peter just rested his head on an old broken fridge. He heard some rustling in the woods but thought nothing of it until two arms came around his stomach and hugged him close. When they let go he turned around to see his green eyed girl from before smiling up at him. "I forgot to tell you my name is Jessica." Peter smiled and watched her run off again. Jessica is going to be on his mind for a long time. "She is one strange girl" was all he said before he went inside to explain everything to his mother.


End file.
